Surprise Party
"Like father, like son. A man murders his dad to collect a ruined property...and a spooky unexpected legacy." -- DVD description for the episode Plot A greedy man named Ray Wells murders his own father to collect a ruined farm house that was burn down to the ground years ago. Before he murdered his father, his father, who was dying, was going to give the property to charity; however, this angers him. Ray's father tries to tell him that there is nothing there but his memories and warns him not to set foot there, but he kills him and destroys his will. Then he drives to a hotel, where the owner warns him about a group of people who are expecting him. Ray finds out some people are at the property and tries to get them out. When he gets there, he saw people having a party. Things goes out good at first until the woman starts hitting on Ray and this leads her boyfriend to catch them. The boyfriend attacks Ray. Ray shoots him and kills the woman via strangulation. Ray was planning to set the whole property on fire; however, the woman, her boyfriend, and the party goers reveal to be burn ghosts. They reveal that his late father burned them alive in the 1970s when the boyfriend caught his father with his girlfriend and Ray is repeating what his father did, in killing the couple and burning everyone in the fire. The ghosts were waiting for Ray so they can finally rest. Since his father died and Ray is worse than his father, they burn him to death. Ray’s greed and his father’s selfishness led to his death. The ghosts finally rest in peace as Ray's burned body is found at the burnt property. Also, Ray failed to listen to his father and everyone, when they were trying to warn Ray not to go the property, this is also another reason why Ray died. Opening Segment '' "AH! Greetings, thrill shriekers. Care to join me on the scare lift? Good. Your pal the Crypt Keeper's quite the ex-scream skier. I just love the feeling of going fester and fester. Talk about hack-xhilarating! Which is kind of how the man in tonight's terror tale feels. He's just started down a black die-mond run of his own. In a nasty nugget I call "Surprise Party."'' Closing Segment '' "''Poor Ray. Well, at least he went out in a blaze of gory! Still, talk about a pain in the ash!"'' Woman:'' "Bye, Cryptie."'' "As for me, kiddies, I'm about skied out! Not that I didn't have fun, but these boots are killing me! Ow, ooh. Oh, my. Now that's what I call the agony of de-feet!" Trivia * Jake Busey, who played Frank, also played Private Ace Levy in Starship Troopers. His character was a main one. Gallery TFTC-Season-6-Stills-tales-from-the-crypt-8241345-638-480.jpg|Ray has flashbacks of killing his father vlcsnap-00201.png vlcsnap-00204.png vlcsnap-00205.png|Josie MV5BMTU5NDc3MjE5N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzI4MTU2MjE@._V1_.jpg vlcsnap-00211.png vlcsnap-00212.png vlcsnap-00213.png TFTC-Season-6-Stills-tales-from-the-crypt-8241349-638-480.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Tales from the Crypt Season 6 Category:Tales from the Crypt Season 6 episodes